shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous Ladybug
Miraculous Ladybug is a French animated superhero series. Plot Two Parisian teenagers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste use the power of their own Miraculouses, magical jeweled objects, to transform into their superhero alter egos, Ladybug and Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French dubs). So they can defend the city from the wrath of Hawk Moth, a evil holder and user of the Butterfly Miraculous as he uses its power to turn innocent people into his personal supervillains, in hopes that either one of them would be able to retrieve the due's Miraculouses for him. While the two don't know each others hero or civilian identities, they do know that they can't let Hawk Moth get his hands the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses and that they must stop his chaos creating champions as a team. Because they keep their true identities a secret from each other, they have no idea that Marinette as a crush on Adrien's civilian self while he is in love with her heroine self. Characters :Marinette Dupain-Cheng :Adrien Agreste :Tikki ''' :Plagg' :'Alya Césaire' :'Nino Lahiffe' :'Chloé Bourgeois' :'Alix Kubdel' :'Juleka Couffaine' :'Kagami Tsurugi' :'Lê Chiến Kim' :'Lila Rossi' :'Luka Couffaine' :'Max Kanté' :'Ivan Bruel' :'Rose Lavillant' :'Master Fu' :'Gabriel Agreste' :'Nooroo' Ships Het :'Adrienette' — the ship between Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Adrigami' — the ship between Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi :'Alirose' — the ship between Prince Ali and Rose Lavillant :'Alyadrien' — the ship between Alya Césaire and Adrien Agreste :'Chlodrien' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste :'Chlokim' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Lê Chiến Kim :'Chlonath' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Nathaniel Kurtzberg :'Chlonino' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Nino Lahiffe :'DjWifi' — the ship between Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire :'Gabenath' — the ship between Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur :'Jagged Stone x Penny' — the ship between Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling :'Julenath' — the ship between Juleka Couffaine and Nathaniel Kurtzberg :'Kimalix' — the ship between Lê Chiến Kim and Alix Kubdel :'Kimdine' — the ship between Lê Chiến Kim and Ondine :'Liladrien' — the ship between Lila Rossi and Adrien Agreste :'Fila '- the ship between Lila Rossi and Félix Grande De Vanilly :'Lukagami' — the ship between Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi :'Lukanette' — the ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine :'Lukloe' — the ship between Luka Couffaine and Chloé Bourgeois :'Malix' — the ship between Max Kanté and Alix Kubdel :'Marikim' — the ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lê Chiến Kim :'Maxinette' — the ship between Max Kanté and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Myvan' — the ship between Mylène Haprèle and Ivan Bruel :'Nathalix' — the ship between Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Alix Kubdel :'Nathanette' — the ship between Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Nathaurore' — the ship between Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Aurore Beauréal :'Ninette' — the ship between Nino Lahiffe and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Tomatofox' — the ship between Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi Slash :'Adrinath' — the ship between Adrien Agreste and Nathaniel Kurtzberg :'Adrino' — the ship between Adrien Agreste and Nino Lahiffe :'Lukadrien' — the ship between Luka Couffaine and Adrien Agreste :'Lukaniel' — the ship between Luka Couffaine and Nathaniel Kurtzberg :'Lumarc' — the ship between Luka Couffaine and Marc Anciel :'Max x Luka' — the ship between Max Kanté and Luka Couffaine :'Marcaniel' — the ship between Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg :'Ninath' — the ship between Nino Lahiffe and Nathaniel Kurtzberg :'Kimax' — the ship between Lê Chiến Kim and Max Kanté :'Kimnath' — the ship between Lê Chiến Kim and Nathaniel Kurtzberg Femslash :'Alya x Lila' — the ship between Alya Césaire and Lila Rossi :'Alyami' — the ship between Alya Césaire and Kagami Tsurugi :'Alyanette' — the ship between Alya Césaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Chloé x Rose' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Rose Lavillant :'Chloé x Sabrina' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix :'Chlila' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Lila Rossi :'Chlogami' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Kagami Tsurugi :'Chlonette' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Chloya' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Alya Césaire :'Clarinette' — the ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Clara Nightingale :'Julenette' — the ship between Juleka Couffaine and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Julerose' — the ship between Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant :'Kagaminette' — the ship between Kagami Tsurugi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Lilagami' — the ship between Lila Rossi and Kagami Tsurugi :'Lilanette' — the ship between Lila Rossi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Marinette x Sabrina' — the ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Sabrina Raincomprix Poly :'Adrigaminette' — the ship between Adrien Agreste, Kagami Tsurugi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Kimaxdine' — the ship between Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté and Ondine :'Lukadrinette' — the ship between Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Lukagaminette' — the ship between Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Lukarcaniel' — the ship between Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg Non-Binary :'Chlollen' — the ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Pollen :'Fu x Wayxx' — the ship between Wang Fu and Wayzz :'Kagami x Longg' — the ship between Kagami Tsurugi and Longg :'Luka x Sass' — the ship between Luka Couffaine and Sass :'Nino x Wayzz' — the ship between Nino Lahiffe and Wayzz :'Nooroo x Duusu' — the ship between Nooroo and Duusu :'Pladrien' — the ship between Plagg and Adrien Agreste :'Plikki' — the ship between Tikki and Plagg :'Tikki x Wayzz' — the ship between Tikki and Wayzz :'Tikkinette' — the ship between Tikki and Marinette Dupain-Cheng :'Trilya' — the ship between Trixx and Alya Cesáire Family :'Couffaine Siblings' — the ship between Juleka Couffaine and Luka Couffaine Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Miraculous Ladybug tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : WIKIS : : List Navigation